Beyond Gods
by Procaticjolt
Summary: He's not a hero, he's a villain a guy who cares about nobody but himself and his arrival is breaking prophecies as he moves forward towards his revenge.Watch as a bad gives both hp and pj universe a common enemy greater than Voldermort and Kronus . A ben10, harry potter and percy jackson crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own either of them and the same goes for the characters.

It was empty.

As far as my eyes could see I all I could see was darkness, for someone else it probably was a nightmare but for me it was a regular occurrence. I would go guns blazing have an epic fight involving massive property damage and then at the end of due to my horrible luck I would end up back here or on some unknown city, street or jungle and then make my way back to civilization. Of course it wasn't me who was always chasing my mortal enemy sometimes he would search for me too like the one time I used his power to implicate him in a string of bank robberies the only good thing even after they kicked my ass was that I still got money and then there were my dealings as a fence for all stuffs both from here and beyond but nevertheless life was good as no prison till date was able to hold me long neither did I get high on the radar of plumbers my own dad being one once.

I twisted and turned the null void was full of crap and scrap and another thing I was good at was making things out of scrap and that's how I got out of this place the earlier dozen times finding things needed was easy I would take a magnet from my pockets and turn myself into a bloody human sized magnet and all things metal got stuck to me and then it was just picking the useful stuff and making a null void projector and till date technology hadn't failed me.

I waited as the familiar light extended from my null void projector although it usually it opened with a white light followed by a circular portal but this time there was a purple light followed by the usual gateway barely thinking about the change in color I jumped through and found myself about 16 feet above a body of water.

"Oh SHIT"

Was the last thing I said as gravity took over and fell into the lake with a loud splash.

Alan Mosely was a regular guy to look at a retired 60 year old man who probably had been a model when he was young and with age most of his good looks had faded and he spent most of his days fishing and as a friendly old man who just lived down the street and as such nobody could ever think that this man was once called a hero even though he had never even done a single thing heroic all he had done like most of his half siblings was look as handsome as possible and live a life of sex, drugs and beer, living life king size. It wasn't anything new all his half-siblings lived the same way and like most of them he had never been mom's favorite, that resentment had been possible due to his neglected childhood.

Well, most people would say that's nothing new most kids unfortunately have such issues but most people did not have FREAKING GODDESS AS THEIR MOM who for the record had treated his dad as nothing more than a one night stand and couple of months later dumped him at the doorstep.

His dad was a loss of what to do he had by the time she had left him moved on and had got married and as such the only thing he could do was take responsibility although he did that for a few years by hiring a nanny and then when he was old enough he had been dumped into a hostel and he would have been there except for the fact that by his 8th birthday he had started noticing strange creatures and for the most part he ignored them and dismissed them but by his 9th birthday they started noticing him and so one day he met a half-goat who told him of his heritage of being a son to a Greek goddess of love who loved to make babies and that he wasn't alone in being abandoned.

So the next few years he spent at a summer camp named half-blood camp which was a training ground for similar kids like him and where a centaur and a drunk god made them learn fighting skills as well as learning to read and write although he didn't have much problem in that department as apparently his mom didn't love him at all and his god-blood was among the weakest there and he was lucky for the day he came to camp within a week a dozen other of his half-sister came in as well so it was a mass claiming individually I had absolutely no chance of ever being claimed which I was constantly reminded by my oh so dear sisters.

Who received gifts on their birthdays I got nothing except a cake from my human family even though they never had come to meet me and a present from the Centaur whom I began calling Mr. Brunner out the feeling that I was acknowledged my whole time there I saw many kids going on quests given by their godly parents and a rarely a few ever came back my cabin was mostly taking and making bets about how long a demi-god would live before the gods felt the need to enforce population control and then in a dramatic sweep we would be attending funerals which happened quite often.

As a child of the goddess of love that had only one perk for me was that I was handsome and I milked it for all its worth.

And when I had aged past my camp spending years I left like many others as we were no longer needed as though the only reason we even went to camp and force all that training was to be a fighting force for the gods and once we were past our prime fighting years we were left in the world to do as we pleased with only a single warning to be good or else hades would make your stay in the underworld unpleasant.

But now at the age of 65 nothing was before my life was at its end either I would die by some demon or all my bad habits had left me quite weak and now even boating or even fishing for that matter was becoming difficult and this day similar to any other I would walk home without any fish.

I raised my eyes over my fishing cap when I suddenly felt a splash and I turned around for the splash wasn't that of a fish but of something larger and fear seized my heart as I waited for the inevitable monster to come and eat me.

But after 5 minutes of nothing happening I opened my eyes and I saw a black haired boy floating in the water clutching a half-submerged rock unconscious and my mind roared me into an action although I had never been a hero or done anything remotely heroic seeing the unconscious child spurred me into action and I paddled my boat near the boy and managed to somehow bring him into the boat and I was glad even though small throughout my whole life I did do something worth the title that had been dumped on me.

I could barely contain the feeling of elation before I started checking the boy who was breathing deeply a shake and the boy woke up a bit groggily.

"Hey kid, are you alright?"

"Yeah I am, apart from the feeling that someone dunked my whole body in ice cold water and my clothes are wet. I am fine."

"What's your name kid?"

"Its Kevin…Kevin Levin"

…..

a/n this is just a one-shot that just came into my head wouldn't just go and I had to write it there are going to be no goddess pairings and any relationships or pairings which will develop throughout the story will happen gradually and a small spoiler Kevin will have the powers and strength on par with the demi-gods due to the fact that his osmosis ability can absorb almost anything all he has to do is touch them, so he has limitless potential so watch out for kevin11.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own either of them and the same goes for the characters.

"Which alien have I absorbed now?"

Kevin's POV

Uhaa

His head was spinning and falling face first into water was really really painful thankfully he was alive and probably rescued by a human and on the brink of consciousness he made a bief assessment the guy was human he had two arms and two legs and torso he still hadn't seen the face and the man had offered his hand while he was still dizzy.

So he did what always did he grabbed the hand and lost consciousness but as usal his body osmosis ability started up and and he became technically human.

The most wonderful thing about his osmosis ability was that when he absorbed things like "ben's alien's" he absorbed their characteristics both biological and powers so he was more or less becoming the alien version of himself instead of becoming someone else and as a added bonus there were no side effects to him neither the person from whom he absorbed from in any way so in a matter of speaking kevin was the very hing that galvin was trying to achieve by creating the omnitrix.

And the same thing happened here as well his body began absorbing the human's dna and integrating it into himself as though he was adopting himself into the family. Kevin had done so mainly for the reason that when he hopefully ended up at the hospital his dna would be 100% human but unknown to him he didn't absorb a a full fledged human instead he absorbed a demi-god a relatively weak and old but demi-god nonetheless.

Alan's POV

So as the man watched he noticed the boy in his arms who had a similar glow that was characterized by demi-god kids almost 10 years living beside them did make him able to spot them among a crowd and same could be said of others his age.

He almost began sweating.

"Crap, it's a half-blood kid"

As he rowed to the sore and picked the 13 year old kid up and placed him on his shoulder and made his way to the car.

'What should I do?'

'Should I contact Chiron and inform him that he had found a demi-god'

'Was this kid already on a quest?'

'Who could be this kid's god-parent?'

As he mused he decided that no matter what he had saved the kid and he needed to provide basic demi-god first aid. He opened the flask and pored ambrosia in a Styrofoam cup and opened the kid's mouth and poured it in and massaged the throat so that the boy didn't choke.

He watched as the ambrosia took effect and the kid regained a bit of color in his cheeks and stated twitching.

Kevin's Pov

He woke up to the sound of a car engine in the backseat of the car covered by a blanket his eyes spotted a the same man who ha saved him driving it. His eyes scanned the car an old white ambassador by the interior and his senses declared the old man as non-hostile or not a threat the man looked as if he was in 30's but a quick glance at the palms gave away the fact that the man was older than he looked after making an assessment of the other occupant in the car he did a self-assessment he felt stronger than usual all his senses seemed sharper and he felt that his body was at its peak which was strange no matter whatever condition his body was in the null void it couldn't so soon recover neither did he feel as if he absorbed some alien his body was integrating the new absorption into his dna permanently which wasn't showing any strange stuff like a extra or an extra finger or tail.

He decided to trust the old man in front and called his attention.

"Hey "

The man turned back briefly and replied.

"Hi I am Alan"

"So how did you end up in the middle of the lake?"

Kevin frowned

"None of your business"

"Try me kid"

"I screwed up and ended up in the middle of the lake"

"Oh so are you on a quest?"

"Nope" 'What the hell does he mean by a quest'

"Kid there is no need to hide you and I are the same"

Kevin's mind stopped working before he shouted

"Whhaat?"

"Yes I am demi-god as well, a son of Aphrodite"

Kevin stayed silent it was much better than gaping at the old guy.

"so do you know your god-parent or are you unclaimed?"

Kevin thoughts.

"…"

"So how's the things at camp?"

"What Camp?"

Kevin had barely said that the car stopped.

"Oh god! you don't know about the camp. How the hell have you survived for so long?

"I have survived just fine"

"Kevin those monsters that attacked you earlier their attacks will get even more frequent as you grow older its better if you get to camp asap."

'I stared at the guy I knew about aliens being mistaken for monsters a number of times but hearing that actual monsters existed either this old man was mad or my null void projector really screwed up. But this guy didn't look like someone who was either a plumber, a forever knight or an alien or even the military it was as if this place something was wrong'

'For God's sake this guy spoke of god kids and stuff in the present tense and claimed to be one even though still looking 100% human.

I tried to look outside the wind trying to process my thoughts.'

'My jaw dropped there was a half-man half-animal sitting on a bench chewing a Coca-Cola can.

Whatever this place was I had to make most of my situation until I could make another projector as my mind decided to try and work out a believable story as the car passed a signboard proclaiming 'Half-Blood Hill'.

…..

a/n this is just a one-shot that just came into my head wouldn't just go and I had to write it there are going to be no goddess pairings and any relationships or pairings which will develop throughout the story will happen gradually and a small spoiler Kevin will have the powers and strength on par with the demi-gods due to the fact that his osmosis ability can absorb almost anything all he has to do is touch them, so he has limitless potential so watch out for kevin11.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own either of them and the same goes for the characters.

K#3

The car had passed a sunflower field before and then they were near a wooden doorway and I saw Alan step out and point out for me to follow.

the moment I crossed I felt a brief ripple as though I had just gone through a cloud or mist but I walked on with Alan barely few steps ahead of me.

I could see him glancing left and right for something before I saw the strangest thing it was a horse with a man's torso who or what was plucking a couple of arrows from a tree which were embedded in it.

Noticing our arrival I saw the man-horse smile and I saw Alan give the horse-thing a hug which it reciprocated.

Magic I knew of being tossed around by that Tennyson girl did broaden my outlook for that stuff and whatever this thing was it was part of Greek mythos called cerator or curtor or something else which my mind simply classified as abnormal and not particularly strong in comparison to my alien forms.

"Hello Alan how r u? It's been a long time ?"

"Yes it has Chiron honestly been a long time how are my brothers and sisters? "

"Well you know the Apro cabin it is still the same although the number of sisters and brothers had slightly declined "

"Declined you say during my time we use to get more or less 30 kids every quarter of an year it is now twenty or ten now"

"Alan don't be like that you know your mother "

"Yes I do"

"Well anyway who is this young man behind you?"

"Oh Him I almost forgot this is Kevin and Kevin this Chiron the main guy for the half-blood camp"

"Another demi-god?"

"Yes I am sure of it who is his parent ?"

"Actually I don't know I believe he was chased by one of the monsters before he fell into a lake and I rescued him"

"Hmm"

"Anyway I think since he can see my true form though the mist and that's why he is slack jawed "

"HAHAHAHA"

I saw Chiron move forward and Kevin step back a bit hesitantly.

"Hello child I mean you no harm"

"What are you?"

I was a bit shocked at the boy's rude question before realizing that it was a fairly ok one since he had head many children who came here say worse things upon meeting him.

'What kind of monster are you?"

"My name is Chiron and I am a centaur also the director of the camp young demi-god"

"I am … My name is Kevin Levin and Alan said this place is a safe house from monsters "

"Yes it is you will also find many of your brothers and sisters here at camp"

I saw the boy blanched but he schooled his features.

"Ok I will stay here for some time until I know all that is required and then I will leave do you have a problem with that"

"No I don't this place is a home whenever you need something you will find it here and whenever you wish to leave this place will always welcome you"

"Hn.. That good enough"

"Thanks Alan"

I heard the boy turn say before he started walking towards the camp with Chiron following him and giving me a wave that he would take care of the boy.

As I turned around and walked as a small felling that I had saved someone and earned my right as a hero made a smile garace my old face.

A/n

Well this is 3rd chapter in this 3shot of KL and for others I have merged both PJ and the Hp universe and will follow their respective canon storylines although the time lines will be ignored for the story and currently it is 4 days prior to tree – thalia incident and Pre-h 1yrs before canon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own either of them and the same goes for the characters.

K#4

-Camp Half-blood-

Thalia eyes roamed around the camp her eyes searching finding Annabeth playing chess and talking with her sisters and brothers of the Athena cabin while Luke was practicing sword fighting with his brothers who were all laughing and smiling.

She smiled at least they had found family and a place where they could be safe from those monsters. Even if she was still alone and singled out.

The moment she had come in the camp her father had claimed her whereas a few moments later both Luke and Annabeth were claimed by their respective parents.

She shuddered as she remembered the Cyclops that had almost killed her she could fell the putrid stench and her own fear in face of the monster and being tossed around like an empty cardboard box.

If he had not been there she smiled wistfully she wouldn't have been alive although her tears of relief that had fallen on the ground had immediately turned into a seed and a pine tree grew up on the very spot creating a barrier from those monsters.

~~~Flashback~~~

She faced the two Cyclops that were right in front of her screaming at Luke and Grover to take Annabeth and run while she faced those monsters with barely a small dagger.

She dodged the first swing of the club and managed to bury her dagger in its knee the monster screamed and brought the club back in a backhand sweep and she was hit and pain wracked her body lifting her off her feet for a moment she was flying and next second crashed into someone who fell down face first she was on top of him.

"Uff"

She barely realized that the boy had broken her fall when roughly pushed her off him and glared at her.

She could see black eyes and black hair a completely ordinary looking guy who was currently mad at her.

"You a death wish or something you stupid girl" he literally shouted at her.

"Shut up" she shouted back momentarily forgetting the monsters at her trail.

He was still glaring at her when he stood up and his eyes widened my eyes followed his and the Cyclops were advancing closer and closer to them.

'Oh God I'm going die and he's going die with me what have I done'

"Damn "

I heard him mutter

"After all I did so that I get out of this place unnoticed whatever and I had run into another demi-god " he looked at me.

"Listen to me now I will kill these monsters If anybody asks you say you did it"

"Wait …WHAT?"

"Understood"

"…"

"UNDERSTOOD"

"Yes"

I saw him stand up and crack his knuckles as he dropped his knapsack on the ground and I saw him take out a pair of winged shoes briefly touching them and then he pulled out a bronze sword in his left hand and gripped the blade with his right and as I watched shocked/stunned his body was covered in bronze as if he was statue of bronze bending his knees he shot off at a speed far beyond a human and the next moment the incoming Cyclops had the same sword buried through its eye and into its head.

The Cyclops behind the first had barely realized the death of the first and screamed to attack but before it could take another step its head fell off its shoulders with clean cut as they both dematerialized into golden dust as she saw the boy no longer covered in bronze running towards me and grabbing his knapsack.

"You probably are running towards the camp, here grab my hand"

He said as I barely grabbed his hand and the next second I was somewhere else in the woods I realized that I was standing in the same path that I had send them off to, when I realized that I was alone and the boy was nowhere to be seen a tear fell off my cheek on the ground and a tree grew up right in front of me creating a barrier as saw Luke running back with a centaur right next to him and a couple of other older boys and girls armed with same weapons as the boy made to clearing.

"Thank God you are ok"

~~Flashback end~~

It had been eventful Chiron had immediately recognized her as daughter of Zeus or maybe because there were random bursts of sparks coming off my body he had immediately taken me to the main house in the camp and given me a blanket and some ambrosia which I later learned.

After which I had sat there when both Luke and Anna had come to see me Anna bursting into tears and took me a while to calm her that I wasn't dead.

Chiron had contacted the Gods by then who had decided that since I had made it to the camp Hades would not endanger other half-bloods by sending anymore monsters to kill her.

Now the only my only thoughts were was the Hero who saved me.

-London , the streets-

A couple of boys were on their knees in an alley begging for forgiveness as a fat boy had his face kissing the pavement with tears leaking out with a boot on top of his head keeping it in place.

"So I will say this again you fat assed pig you will get me money from I don't care from where or how but you will get it or else I will try my cricket batting practice on your body"

"Amm"

"I said GOT IT"

"I got it please leave me now you can kick my cousin for all you want leave me" Dudley cried.

"You dare order me"

As the boy who was bullying stomped on the fatty's face

"Aaah I' m bleeding "

"I'll make you bleed even more or do you want to hit men again, huh "

"No I'm sorry "

"I don't care you pissed me off and you will pay"

" We will do it" the others chorused.

"On top of that I remember I don't have a place to stay "

"Yyyouu can stay at my house my dad and mom won't mind " one of the boys literally pleaded.

"Don't think I am some gutter trash pig annoy me further and I will start breaking fingers again, right chubby's buddy"

In the corner cradled his left hand which was bleeding and two fingers were twisted backwards and was Piers Polkiss was crying silently and the rest of them cringed.

"Now where is that freaky cousin you wanted to beat and then thought you had a chance with me"

"In the dumpster"

He ordered "Get him out"

Two of the boys hurried and pulled out boy of barely 10 years of age from the wearing cast-off's of his cousin with a taped glasses having green eyes and messy hair.

The boy stared at the other boy who had his cousin under his foot and was giving him a predatory smile.

"Hello Freaky cousin "

"My name is Harry"

The foot was off the fat kid and the next moment a fist smashed into the green eyed boy's face making him see stars in the morning.

"Quite brave but stupid, aren't you look at your dear fat cousin he dared to bully me now when the tables have turned look at him squirm"

"Leave Dudley alone"

"Or what ?"

"Hey Dudley or should I call you pigly?" as the boy grabbed Dudley by his neck.

Dudley shouted at Harry "Hey freak do something"

"Oh do something little freak or I will break your fingers as well as his"

Harry glared at the boy it had been a normal day until he had been forced by Dudley and his gang into a bus and then they gone to the city where he had been beaten, trashed and then dumped into dumpster which then they had generously kicked until they had got bored and from the dumpster he heard them try to bully someone else when Piers screamed and then everyone was either screaming or crying and now a boy who was barely 3 years older than Dudley had all of them crying.

Harry screamed "Leave him alone" and ran at the other boy fist raised.

The other boy sidestepped the charge and kicked harry in the back.

Harry fell to the ground his elbows bruised but even then he glared at the older boy who was smirking and tightening his hand which held Dudley's neck making the boy face go purple.

At this point harry wanted to hit the boy with everything he had his emotions were running and then suddenly he felt something happen and the bully noticed as well and moved the next second a large water cooler fell on his recently emptied spot and Harry received another punch but this time to the gut.

And he could see the boy hovering above his face and a large smile on his face.

"So you have something allow me to take from you " the boy said as his open palm touched Harry's face.

"Remember me freak from now on we will have a lot of fun" as Harry felt a kick connect to his gut and he lost consciousness.

A/n this is the last chapter of this fanfic the world is Harry Potter/Percy Jackson and Kevin Levin is in it. For those of you who thought that Kevin will be a goody two shoes, it is not so. Kevin is pre-Alien force and post ben10.


End file.
